The Bicycle Thief
by Gyroprattasaur
Summary: Tyler and Josh had faced a lot of triggering memories, and it's up to them to solve these moments. It will also uncover the true meaning of happiness. (Preface- It is my first time to write a twenty one pilots fan fiction, it is also my first time to write a fan fiction like this, it may be short but I hope you enjoy it :) )


Title: The Bicycle Thief

Preface:

For the first time, I'm going to write a TØP fan fic, I'm inspired by their great art work and their music filled with nostalgia, I hope you enjoy my friendly fan fic.

Story:

Have you wonder the greatest question that you asked to yourself, maybe you are asking why you are here, when you will die, why does your ex is still alive and many other questions, but some people had asked themselves, "When did I became so happy about my life or myself?" it's easy to say, yet hard to answer, when will you consider a thing as your happiness? One person that might answer your question is Tyler Joseph.

He have been living for 29 years in this filthy world with his deeply thoughts on his brain about his interesting life, yet he is still there, spreading his message by his songs, with a help of Josh Dun, the devilish handsome drummer, they make a lot of masterpieces, but sometimes they need a break of making these songs.

At their house, while Tyler is eating his birthday ice cream, he thought of something, "Hey Josh, I've never seen you old house before", Tyler said while Josh is busy doing his usual stuff. "Huh, neither do I, but I know that my brother might know my house", Tyler stop eating his ice cream for some further concerns, "Really? You don't know your own old house?" Tyler said with further confusion, "Ha, I would rather forget my old home" Josh replied with a laugh "Well then, let's go at your house then".

They went to Josh's Brother House, just around the corner of some state in USA, when they arrived, Josh leads the way, "Umm, Chris? Are you there?" he said while knocking at the door, Chris opens the door, "Oh Shit, its William!" he shouted "Shut up Jordan Christopher Dun" Josh nagged, "You know what, just come in" "Yeah sure, what's else can you do about us" Chris let them in his house, Tyler just came along, knowing that it may be a fast conversation of a brother-to-brother talk, but it turns out that he was wrong, "What's taking them so long, doesn't they talk about each other at the weekends?" Tyler murmurs while checking his phone, scanning through the multiple notifications from his social media, "When will I'm done checking these notifications" he laughed while continuing scrolling down, at the point where he needs to go to the bathroom, he didn't know much about his best friend's brother's bathroom, but he doesn't want to interrupt their conversation, "Shit, I'm pissed that I gotta piss now", he have nothing to do but to interrupt their conversation. "Um yeah hi, pardon, where's the bathroom", The brothers look at Tyler's begging face, "Uh, take the stairs, then turn left, pretty sure it was the second door to the left" Chris leads Tyler some direction to the bathroom, "Oh God, thanks, uh, Josh" Tyler calls Josh's attention "Yeah?" Tyler leans closer to Josh, "Did you get any clue to get at your old house?" Tyler whispers, "Oh fuck, yeah, about that…" Josh realised it and returns to his dearly brother's pleasant conversation, while that was happening, Tyler follows Chris' directions, alas, he reached that 4 by 4 square meters room filled with poor suicidal equipment inside, "Great, maybe there's a gun inside the toilet", he just did what he have to do inside that room, when suddenly, Josh knocks at the bathroom door, "Hey Tyler, are you done?" "What? What do you want from me?" "Nothing, I also need to piss" "Why are you telling me this", they both laughed at their ridiculous conversation, "I have no idea why I have to let you know about my bodily needs", they did what they need to do.

Tyler just waited for Josh inside Chris' house, Josh ask for any further details about his old house to Chris and leave, while they are having a great journey, they talked about their past life, Tyler made the first conversation, "So Josh, how's your relationship with your mother?" "Uh, well, it's a pretty long story, but all I can say is that I still love her, no matter what happens to us, I while still love her, because she is my mother, and it's the son's job to love them back" Josh clearly talks about his life as a middle child, "Same, I know it's hard to see my mum to suffer just to achieve our needs, but it's our time to buy her a house of gold," Tyler just let his emotions let it out, "Oh Tyler, I love that song so much, it's a fun time while we are doing the music video" they both laughed at those nostalgias, "Oh I remember the time when we need to choose the name of the band" Tyler recalls the past, "I love the name 'The Bicycle Thief', it was better than twenty one pilots" Josh said while turning the wheels to the left, "That name reminds me the book that we used to study about, it was fun knowing this wonderful story" Tyler said while looking at the outside, "Hmm, perhaps" Josh looks at the outside too "What's with the matter?" Tyler looks at the outside again "Uh, it's an insignificant question that you asked" Josh's eyes is clearly out of the lane "I don't know, I rather look at the road than looking at the flashy spam commercial at one of those small abundant billboards, just look at your lane" Tyler warns Josh about his attention, luckily, he is now paying attention on the road rather than those weird commercial, "I'm pretty sure that the market is running out of ideas" Josh said, "Welp, that's how the world works".

Josh finally found his old house, "Oh God, I have so many things I regret getting here" Josh said while getting down from the car, "At least you stayed alive for me" Tyler attempts to soften Josh's heart, "Well, at least we will die, but now your life is free with me" Josh attempts to soften Tyler's heart too, "This is why a lot of people ships us" "Dude, you're married, of course they will respect you" "But you are a human, and I'm too a human, they are human, we are all human, we have to respect each other, yet we all have this heavy dirty soul" "therefore I'm Mr. Misty eyes then" "Oh God, what's with us saying these lyrics" Tyler finally recognised the words they are saying, "Well, anyway we are at our house" "Oh yeah, how long we have been outside" "I have no idea" they both laughed about it, so they went inside, and saw a lot of disturbing pictures, "Dear God, what's with you and that costume" Tyler points out on a picture "I love that costume, it's so cute" Josh flatten his own heart, "Okay what the fuck are you talking about, that costume looks ridiculous" "What? Pff, nah, I was young okay?" "Eh, fine, but you kind of cute in that costume" Tyler soften his own heart, "Okay then", they continue scanning across the abundant amount of pictures hanging on the wall, "Oh wow, you really love your family" Tyler made a comment, "Haha, yeah, I'm pretty sure you love your family too" "Of course I love them, despite the history of it, I usually set aside those…" Tyler was talking when suddenly Josh just saw something, "Oh look, it's my old drum set" Josh ran towards it, leaving Tyler behind, "Haha, yeah, done a bit stalking to you, it's it true?" Tyler asked Josh "The what?" "That you are self-taught" "Oh, yeah, sure, it was, it was fun, so much fun" Josh quickly answers Tyler's question, "Huh, what's with the rush?" "I just don't want to talk about it to be honest" "If you say so" Tyler was about to leave when Josh grabs Tyler's shoulders, "Wait, it's actually a thing I want to talk about it" Tyler looks back to Josh and let his commotions get smooth, "Okay then, what is it?" "Well, I always wanted to play the drums, but my mother didn't like the idea of that, so I literally did everything just to get this drum set, and it's hard to think that your own mother didn't help you to achieve the thing you always wanted, maybe my mother can't afford the drums, but I know that I didn't accept the fact that my own mother refuse I think, that drumming isn't my passion" Josh let his emotions out, "Wow, Josh, I didn't know about it, all I know that you are self-taught" "Yeah, that's the only thing you know about me" Josh walks away the scene, but dear old Tyler doesn't want to make this commotion an emotion, so he directly said "You know, keep doing that, then surely no one will understands you" Josh stops walking, lean backs and looks at Tyler's eyes, "No one have ever said that to me" "Neither do I, but, Josh, all I wanted in my life was to be happy, but, in the end, my happiness is in you, my wife and my family, but you were there when I needed the most, I don't want you to leave me, I'm here Josh, I'm here, I need you, please I know I might sound crazy, but my childhood may be a shitty moment, but in those days, I might see the morning light, it's the time where I leave the darkness, so please Josh, don't leave me alone" Tyler burst his sensitive tears, Josh was clearly speechless about Tyler's emotions, so he walks toward Tyler, and comfort him, "It's okay, you are not alone Tyler, my little boy, you've been a very wonderful friend, of course I help you with all your hardest moment in your life, but I know that you might see me as wonderful person, it's okay, I'm here" Josh kiss Tyler's cheeks to comfort him more, and Tyler hugs him harder, Josh finally burst his tears off too, "You know, true happiness might be very vague feeling in this very dirty world we live in, but true happiness is right there for you, waiting to get recognised by the same people who their true happiness is you" "Yes Josh, I always thought that about, I can't think any of these wise words today because you are here for me" Josh slowly pats Tyler's head, after the commotion of emotions between of those two, they decide to go home, and knew that they have found their true happiness.

We shouldn't find true love just to find true happiness, happiness is right there in front of you.


End file.
